1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to production of combustible biomaterials. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel systems, methods, and compositions relating to production of combustible biomaterials from one or more different types of agricultural residue.
2. Background of the Invention
High demand for fuel and energy, and a decrease in conventional energy supplies, such as oil and natural gas, are driving exploration of renewable energy sources such as biofuels. Renewable energy sources are desirable because they are available long after conventional energy supplies have been depleted. Specifically, biomass, a resource abundantly and renewably present in nature, is the source for production of biofuels.
In an attempt to harness energy from biomass, conventional systems and methods attempt to burn biomass in biomass-fired combustors at industrial-grade temperatures, typically ranging from 800° C. to 1200° C. Unfortunately, such attempts are futile because biomass treated in this manner simply does not burn. Moreover, high-temperature treatment of biomass according to conventional attempts suffers from certain drawbacks. By way of example, high-temperature treatment of biomass produces ash, which typically includes alkali and alkaline earth chlorides, sulfates, carbonates, and complex silicates, which accumulate on various combustor components, such as tubes carrying solvents for heating.
As another example, at high temperatures inside the combustion chamber, the silicates combine with potassium and sodium to form silica glass chunks, which also accumulate on and clog the provisions for ash disposal.
Such undesirable accumulations of ash and silica glass chunks result in fouling and slagging inside the combustion chamber, eventually leading to a decline in combustor efficiency and capacity. Specifically, heat efficiency during the attempted combustion process is significantly diminished, and restricted flow through the combustor causes mechanical damage. To this end, premature shutdown of the system for maintenance and removal of the accumulated undesired deposits is necessary. As a result, conventional systems and processes realize lower throughput for energy production. More than that, there may well be permanent damage to the combustor (e.g., it may undergo corrosion, or require significant repair, or even replacement). This translates into increased capital costs for the conventional systems and processes, which rely on biomass for energy production.
What is therefore needed are novel systems, methods, and compositions that harness energy from biomass without suffering from the drawbacks encountered by the conventional systems and processes of biomass treatment.